The Beginning of the End
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: So Random is being canceled and so is Mackenzie Falls, so everyone is heading their separate ways, except some couples. Focused on Sonny and Chad after their shows and being together for 4 years. ChadxSonny TawnixNico


The Beginning of the End

No one's P.O.V.

Sonny let out a sigh. She knew she should be happy right now, but she wasn't. So Random has their series finale tonight, and so does Mackenzie Falls. After that, they all go on the same stage and take their finale bow. Sonny had been on So Random for 7 years and it was time, everyone knew that. They were just getting too old to be doing this kind of stuff anymore. They were all 23 now, except Zora, who was 18. Sonny put the last of her things into one of her 5 cardboard boxes and sighed again.

"Hey Hun, you ready to start loading up the car?" Her boyfriend, Chad, who was a cast member of Mackenzie falls, poked his head into the dressing room she shared with her best friend, Tawni Hart.

"Yeah, one sec." Sonny said not even turning around. She looked around the room and thought about how many good memories she had had in this room. Her eyes started to water. She felt a pair of strong arms slip around her waist.

"Don't cry, at least we're going out on a good note, and it's not like we're being fired. These guys will always be your family, we'll just be making new memories somewhere else, not in studio 2 or 3 anymore. This place will be filled with new memories for someone else." Chad whispered. Chad had changed a lot since he got together with Sonny. He was still a little cocky, but mostly as a joke. The So Random cast and some of the Mackenzie Falls cast had become very close friends after Chad and Sonny got together over 4 years ago. Their little group was Tawni, Nico, Grady, Chad, Sonny, Portlyn, Josh, and Amy (the last two characters are made up). They hung out most nights because they all made a habit out of just sleeping at the studio in their dressing rooms instead of going home.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss everyone, everyones going their separate ways. Amy and Portlyn are going up to New York, Josh to Virginia, Grady to Vermont, Tawni and Nico are moving out to Malibu and we're staying here in LA. I'm just going to miss not seeing everyone every day." Sonny said.

"I know, but you still get to wake up to my beautiful face every morning." Chad joked and pulled Sonny's face in for a kiss.

"Okay, this is our last day can you please refrain from making me bark?" Tawni joked as her and Nico came to get the last of her boxes.

"Oh please, you guys kiss all the time!" Sonny exclaimed. Nico and Tawni were engaged and planned on getting married June 26. It was April 3 today.

"Man am I going to miss this place." Tawni said holding back tears. Sonny was released from her embrace with Chad and went to hug Tawni.

"Hey we're only going to be 30 miles apart, we aren't going to do this okay? We're going to talk on the phone everyday and I'll come and visit every weekend and hey, I'm your maid of honor, so we'll be seeing a lot of each other for wedding plans. Okay?" Sonny tried to calm Tawni down.

"Your right Sonny, we aren't going to do this." Tawni wiped her eyes and laughed at herself getting all emotional.

"So Random cast to stage 3, Mackenzie Falls cast to stage 2 for the last time." Marshall's voice came over the loud speaker.

"I'll see you when we take our finale bow." Sonny told Chad as he left to go to his stage. The 3 of them met up with Grady and Zora in wardrobe as they got their finale outfits for their last sketches. Grady and Nico had to do a dolphin boy skit, Tawni and Sonny were doing Check It Out Girls, and Zora was doing something with Grady and Nico. Then the Mackenzie Falls cast would come over to their stage and they would all sit on a couch on stage and watch a video Marshall put together of them all throughout the years. They changed and went to makeup before being called out to go onstage. Nico Grady and Zora made it through their skits without crying, but Sonny and Tawni knew it would be hard. Check it out girls was finally on. Sonny and Tawni were onstage waiting for their cue.

"Check it out, it's like, our last show." Tawni started out.

"Check it out, I know. Check it out, I'm like so sad." Sonny said as her voice started to get a little wavy.

"Check it out, I think we should thank everybody for a great series." Tawni said trying to sound girly and dumb, but she was struggling.

"Check it out Tawni, we're done." Sonny felt the tears come into her eyes as she saw Tawni's eyes well up. They took off their aprons and hung them on a hook and solemnly walked off stage as the stage lights dimmed. It was silence for a little, giving everyone time to realize that that was it, it was over. Then the audience erupted in applause. The sets were taken away and Marshall came on stage.

"First, I like to bring out my So Random cast!" Marshall yelled into a microphone as the audience clapped and the five of them ran onstage.

"I'd just like to say a few things. Okay, well guys let me first say, congratulations. You did it, each and every one of you made this show a hit series. You've been through so much together. And I want to thank you for the best 10 years of my life. Through all the good days, bad days, seemingly endless work day, you were all their for each other, which never failed to amaze me. You have overcome great things on this TV show. You went from not liking each other to everyone becoming best friends, you grew up together on this show and let me experience that, so for that, I want to thank you." Marshall got emotional towards the end. Everyone hugged and the tears came out of all 6 of them.

"And now I want to welcome up to stage our sister studio, studio 2, Mackenzie Falls!" Marshall announced as Chad led them all up on stage. Hey went to stand next to sonny and the two groups mixed.

The Mackenzie falls producer and creator said something about how wonderful they were as a cast.

"I have never seen two groups of more different people. And until about 4 years ago, I thought you guys were all going to hate each other until these two shows finished, but here I am, and I stand corrected, because as these shows come to a close, I see one group now, united. In the beginning, you all hated each other, and now you're all like family, and two people made that happen, and I'd like to recognize those two, so Chad and Sonny, will you please take a bow?" Mr. Condor said. Chad and Sonny stepped forward together as everyone clapped and they smiled endlessly with their puffy eyes.

"When these two got together, no one spoke to them for about 3 weeks. They were supposed to be rivals, but little did they know that it would bring two amazing groups of people together." Mr. Condor told the audience.

"So Marshall put together a video of some backstage footage that we're going to show you." Mr. condor announced as a large projection screen came down from screen. The lights dimmed as the actors sat on a few couches that were brought out on stage. The movie came on. (Italics means everything is in the movie.)

_It faded in to Mr. Condor sitting in a chair._

"_Never in my life would I have imagined that these two shows would turn out to be this big, and I owe it all to the actors." It faded into a video of Chad, Grady, Sonny, and Tawni all sitting in a little room backstage. They were all joking around. Nico was filming, you could hear his voice in the background. Sonny was sitting in Chad's lap._

"_So Chad, what are your plans for tonight?" Nico asked._

"_I plan on taking this lovely lady right here out to dinner." Chad said looking at Sonny. Sonny smiled and kissed him._

"_Aww look at that ladies and gentlemen, they kiss! Grady yelled. Everyone giggled. _Sonny pulled Chad into another kiss right there in front of everyone. The video faded into another one. _The camera was shaky and it was turned around and you could see Grady's face. _

"_We're going to scare Tawni, this whole thing took so long planning, but it's so worth it." The camera turns around so it's facing forward. You see Tawni in her dressing room through the cracked door. _

"_Hey Tawni, I want to show you something." Sonny takes Tawni out of the room. The next thing you see is Grady taking Tawni's mirror and putting it in the bathroom and then his arm waving. Then Chad, Zora, Portlyn, Nico, and Amy all come in and hide behind the door and in the shower of the bathroom. Grady hears Tawni's voice coming back and jumps in the shower with Chad and Zora._

"_Sonny, why would I care if there were new doughnuts in the caf?" Tawni asked a little bit confused._

"_Where's my mirror? I swear I put it here…" Tawni searched the room for it and then went to check the bathroom for it when 6 people jumped out at her. Tawni screamed and fell on the floor. Everyone was cracking up. _It faded to another video.

"_Okay, so the boys and the girls have this little war going on, and they got us really bad, so the girls are getting them back." Tawni said to the camera and you saw Marshall filming for the girls. They were all dressed in black and had their hair tied back and water guns in their arms and Tawni had a big bucket filled with water balloons, they were hiding behind big trucks and you could see all the guys playing basketball .Marshall stifles a laugh and all of a sudden the girls all surround the guys and start shooting water and soon the guys are soaked. They started screaming and running away from the girls. Soon both the girls and guys were soaked and everyone laughing on the basketball courts._ The video faded to another._ Chad's face was on the camera and he looked excited. _

"_Okay, so watch this, this is legendary right here. I can't tell you what's about to happen, but it'll be amazing." You see Tawni and Nico talking in the prop room. Nico dropped something and bent down to get it. He's on one knee and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Tawni gasps. _

"_Tawni will you please do the honor of marrying?" Nico asked. _

"_Yes!" Tawni squealed. _Everyone laughed and smiled and aww'd. The video turned to cast interviews.

"_So Chad, what do you think of the So Random cast?"_

"_They're great, I love all of them, they're like my family, except on girl, Sonny Munroe. I love that girl so much. _Another video came on.

"_So Grady, what's the most fun activity the cast does behind the scenes?"_

"_Well, Sonny will play her guitar and Nico and I will make up raps and stuff, it is so hilarious."_

The next video came on.

"_If you could tell anyone one thing right now what would it be?"_

"_I'd tell Sonny to turn around." Chad said. _Sonny turned around confused. She saw Chad kneeling there with a velvet box with a ring in it.

"I love you Sonny. So much, will you marry me?" Sonny started crying. She just nodded her head yes and smiled. The audience cheered ad everyone clapped as Sonny launched herself into Chad's arms.

"I love you Chad."

"I love you too Sonny."


End file.
